1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for optimizing water purification profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water purifiers are widely used nowadays. FIG. 1 illustrates operation principle of an apparatus for optimizing water purification profile in the prior art. Raw water is processed by a reverse osmosis membrane, and impurities such as suspended substance, microorganisms, organic compounds, heavy metals, soluble solids and so on are filtered thereby. During this process, a large amount of water is used to wash the surface of the reverse osmosis membrane whereby removing the impurities, and is referred to as concentrated water.
A water utilization rate is a key technical parameter of an apparatus for optimizing water purification profile, and is obtained according the following formula: water utilization rate=production capacity of purified water/(production capacity of purified water+emission of concentrated water)
A problem with the existing apparatus for optimizing water purification profile is, as temperature decreases, the production capacity of purified water decreases, and therefore the water utilization water correspondingly decreases.